


As Long as I Can Set You Free

by blackamaryllis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freedom, Murder, Oneshot, Other, Serial Killers, Wings of Freedom, it was a shitty movie don't ask, its so dark, this came out of me listening to the song at the end of that damned snk live action movie, where am i going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackamaryllis/pseuds/blackamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is fucking insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as I Can Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> So. Short short ONESHOT I thought of originally in the train while I was in Japan? It's dark.

The television in the living room blared on and on about the serial killer who roamed the streets. There were no witnesses.

The first three victims were taken on the same night. A researcher and her two assistants in the Stohess district.

The next two victims were taken on two separate days. A duo of high schoolers who lived together, one of them a promising computer programmer.

The killer then moved inside the city limits of Sina, taking two German college exchange students and one of their female classmates. She wasn't so lionhearted after all.

Two weeks later, the TV idol Petra Ral was found dead alongside her filming crew in the studio's dressing room.

And then the killings stopped. 

For months they had searched for a lead. Nothing.

The news report stated that two days ago the body of Trost high schooler Eren Jaeger had been found, which the police took to be a sign of the serial killer on the move again.

I wrinkled my nose at the graphic description of Eren's body, and the pictures that followed. Farlan came come as I was chopping an apple in the kitchen, dropping his bag on the counter wordlessly. Pulling my eyes away from the news report I followed him. I flinched when he screamed.

He was standing a few feet away from Isabel, eyes wide and breath shaky as he took in her sight. He grabbed her by the shoulder after a few beats, shaking her mindlessly and telling her to wake up. Wake up.

Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup

I pulled the kitchen knife out from between her ribs.

"When people die," I started, gauging his reaction, "I heard that they feel very cold. So I thought maybe," I paused, altering my grip on the knife, "she could keep it warm for you."

He took a step back, and his hip clanged against the upright piano, emitting a god-awful few notes that clashed loudly, and in the middle of the night, no less. His eyes were wide with fear, and he had his arm held protectively out, as if it would shield him from the already-bloody knife I carried in my hand. 

“Farlan,” I purred, taking a step forward and gazing at him affectionately. “Don’t be so scared. I’m trying to help you.”

He blanched at my words, outstretched fingers trembling. “This isn’t helping.”

“Yes, it is,” I argued. “You said it yourself that you wanted freedom. I’m trying to free you. You said it yourself that this world is cruel. You said it yourself that everyone wants freedom. So why not free you all from the sick world we live in?"

“You’re crazy,” he whispered in awe. His own hands were stained with blood just as much as mine. It got on his shirt when he saw her dead and bent backwards over the coffee table with her big eyes staring straight up and forever frozen in terror. I can still hear her screaming my name and begging me to drop the knife. I smiled at him.

“You’re crazy,” he whispered again, shaking his head and looking at me in horror. 

I took another step towards him, musing. “Maybe.” It was only a split second more before the knife was in his stomach to the hilt, and he gasped out in pain, smashing the piano keys with more awful chords. 

I released the handle of the blade after a few cruel twists and held him tight against me, just like he did for me the day we first met, when I was crying on a street corner as a little boy. 

"I'm sorry it took so long to set you free," I apologized. His warm blood ran down my hand and dripped freely onto the ivory keys.

“Le...vi…” I had this warm and fuzzy feeling when he choked out my name like that. And then his weight slumped us both over the upright, and I almost could hear the word he was trying to say.

Levi, why?

I waited, hugging him lovingly until I heard no more breaths. It was quite a tear-jerking scene if you’d been there. I waited a few moments in respectful silence, mind you, before I ceremoniously pulled out the knife and went over to wash it clean in the sink, looking over at my handiwork in the living room. He was the last one.

They were all free at long last.

My mind wandered back to Eren Jaeger as I continued chopping the apple where I had left off with the freshly washed knife. I popped an apple chunk into my mouth and chewed.

"He had such pretty eyes."


End file.
